Using probiotics isolated from nature has been an alternative biological control strategy to efficiently prevent disease, which has less effect on the environment, and can reduce the risk of drug resistance of pathogens. Among those probiotics, Paenibacillus ehimensis have been applied to control cash crops disease, for instance, Meloidogyne incognita and Fusarium wilt in tomato (Hong, Anees, & Kim, 2013), or Phytophthora capsici in peppers. However, compare to the cash crops mentioned above, the rearing environment of aquaculture organism is more complicated due to factors like water quality, pH change, salinity and symbiotic microorganism. Hence, no application of Paenibacillus ehimensis has been taught by prior art in the field of aquaculture.
Bacteriocin, an antibacterial substance that is produced by probiotics, when comparing to other chemical synthesis antibacterial additives and antibiotics, bacteriocin is majorly consisted of proteins such as ribosome or small molecular peptides. It is usually harmless to human and environment, hence, it can be further applied in food industry and clinical medications to alternate with antibiotics as antibacterial substances. Currently it has beenidentified that the bacteriocin produced by Paenibacillus ehimensis such as 2 cyclic lipopeptides PE1, PE2 from P. ehimensis B7 strain can have clinical antibacterial effect on antibiotic resistant bacteria such as Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), E. coli, P. aeruginosa (Z. Huang et al., 2013); bacteriocin polypeptin C identified from P. ehimensis MA2012 can inhibit phytopathogenic fungi and bacterial pathogen (Kyaw Wai Naing et al., 2015). However, the patents or researches regarding application of bacteriocin produced by Paenibacillus ehimensis has not yet been disclosed in the field of aquaculture.
Moreover, previous studies about probiotics application in aquaculture were mainly investigation of the ability of probiotics in promoting aquaculture organism growth and disease resistance. However, in recent years, the immunoregulation of probiotics for aquaculture organism has been concerned. The effect of probiotics elevating the immunoregulation for aquaculture organism has been disclosed. For example, Clostridium butyricum can elevate the expression of lysozyme, phagocytizing activity and immunoglobulin in Miichthys miiuy, and survival rate of Miichthys miiuy infected with Vibrio anguillarum; Kocuria species can elevate the expression of lysozyme, phagocytizing activity and immunoglobulin in Oncorhynchus mykiss, it also elevate the survival rate of Oncorhynchus mykiss infected with Vibrio anguillarum. (Sharifuzzaman & Austin, 2009).